Gefangen
by Ataya Kimoku
Summary: "Du willst wissen, warum? Du willst wirklich wissen, warum?"


Gefangen  
  
„Du willst wissen , warum ? Du willst wirklich wissen, warum ich das getan habe ?" Ihr Gesicht lag im dunkel , Michiru sah nur ihre Augen . „Ja. Sag mir endlich , was du vor mir geheim halten konntest. Was auch immer es ist." Die Blonde lehnte sich zurück , hob ihr Glas und setzte es an die Lippen . Irgendwo in der Ferne schlug eine Uhr 12 . Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern , bis die Schläge in der Dunkelheit verhallten . „Du willst es wissen ? Du willst wissen , warum ein Mensch die Gerne zwischen Leben und Tod überschreiten will ?" Sie lehnte sich vor . „Du willst wissen, warum ich sterben wollte ?" Sie hielt ihr Handgelenk hoch , um das sich wie eine Schlange eine blutrote Narbe wickelte . Michiru überkam ein Zittern , wie immer , wenn sie Narben sah. Sie stellte sich die Schmerzen vor, die ein derartiger Schnitt veranlasste . Wie konnte ein Mensch wirklich so etwas auf sich nehmen ? Was war geschehen ? Die Blonde lehnte sich wieder zurück ."Du sollst es wissen." Sie nahm noch einen Schluck Wein . Dann atmete sie tief durch . „Weil ein Arschloch der Meinung war, das man so ein hübsches Mädchen ja mal ordentlich vergewaltigen könnte . Nicht mehr und nicht weniger" Sie knallte das Glas auf den Tisch, und sprang auf . Michiru war entsetzt , konnte nicht in Worte fassen , was in ihrem Kopf vorging . Haruka sah sie nicht an . „Los , wo bleibt das ‚ach wie schrecklich', wo bleibt es ?" Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer . Michiru blieb sitzen .Tausende Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum , aber keiner war klar genug um länger hängen zubleiben . Vergewaltigt ? Sie wusste , das Haruka bis zu ihrem 12. Lebensjahr bei einer Pflegefamilie gelebt hatte . Dann war sie in ein Waisenhaus gekommen, aus dem sie mit 15 abgehauen war. Seitdem lebte sie allein . Warum war Michiru noch nie klargewesen . Jetzt passte alles zusammen . Harukas Hass auf ihren eigenen Körper . Sie war noch nie damit klargekommen, das sie eine Frau war. Sie hatte ihren Körper gehasst , hatte ihn maltretiert , gequält , misshandelt. Michiru war es immer erschienen , als würde Haruka keine Schmerzen verspüren . Selbst mit größeren Verletzungen lief sie herum , ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern . Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen , für ihren Körper etwas zu tun . Sie trieb Sport bis zum Zusammenbruch , ohne Rücksicht . Ihr Hass gegen Männer . Sie lies sich von Seiya oder Mamoru noch nicht mal an der Schulter berühren . Das einzige , was sie über sich brachte war , ihnen die Hand zu schütteln . Michiru wusste nicht , wie lange sie dort im Wohnzimmer saß . Irgendwann stand sie auf , entblätterte sich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer vollständig . Wenn es so heiß war wie jetzt schlief sie immer nackt , Haruka meistens mit einer Boxershorts. Doch heute trug sie nichts. Sie schlief , die Decke bis zu Hüfte über sich liegend. Michiru betrachtete sie , ihr Gesicht , ihren Körper . Jetzt ,wo sie es wusste , fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf , das Haruka überall am Körper Narben hatte . Sie waren nicht lang, aber da . Als Michiru sie zu Haruka legte und mit dem Zeigefinger langsam eine Narbe nachfuhr wurde Haruka wach . Michiru spürte das , und zog ihre Geliebte an sich. Haruka klammerte sich an sich . „Ich war nichts wert , verdammt . Keine Chance , keine Zukunft . Ich war schwanger , verdammt . wer will da noch leben?" Michiru klammerte sich an Haruka . Sie spürte, das Haruka zitterte , das sie weinte . Sie streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Kopf . „Ich wäre fast daran gestorben , nur wegen ihm . ich hätte ihn am liebsten getötet . Weil das nicht ging , habe ich mich selber getötet . das war immer noch besser als leben . Ich war eine Gefangen meines eigenen Körpers , ohne eine Chance auf Freiheit . Er hat gemerkt , das ich schwanger war. Ganz einfach Lösung – man prügelt die Frau solange , bis sie fast tot ist – dann ist es logischerweise auch das Kind...später hat er behauptet , ich wäre gestürzt . immer gestürzt . mir hat keiner geglaubt ." Michiru presste Haruka an sich. Umschlang sie , versuchte ihr stütze zu geben . „Irgendwann kam es raus , das er meine Schwester töten wollte – sie wollte zur Polizei . Wir wurden ihm weggenommen . Ich war wie tot . Deswegen der Sport . Wenn ich zusammenbrach , wusste ich wenigstens , das ich noch da war . Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich heute tot"  
  
Haruka weinte haltlos , ohnmächtig . Michiru spürte , das es das erstemal war , das Haruka darüber gesprochen hatte . Haruka klammerte sich an Michiru, wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz . „Schhhh....ist gut...wein....." flüsterte Michiru immer wieder. Irgendwann war Haruka eingeschlafen . Michiru hörte die Ruhe , Harukas Atem . Sie wurde immer müder . Aber sie wusste , das das , was sie heute Abend gehört , erfahren hatte, ihr zusammensein nicht stören konnte . Haruka brauchte Zeit . Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann wie zu sich finden ,irgendwann. Es würde Zeit brauchen , viel Zeit . Aber eine Gewissheit hatte Michiru : Egal , wie lange es dauern würde , sie würde an Harukas Seite sein . Sie würde dafür sorgen , das sie wieder frei sein konnten. Diesmal für immer . Sie schlief ein . 


End file.
